Pas Qu'un Clown
by Yami Flo
Summary: Ami, nuisance, clown,...chacun le voit d'une manière différente. Mais, dans le fond, qui est vraiment Duo Maxwell ? Et surtout, que pensetil de luimême ? Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : One Shot, Réflexion, Général, pas vraiment de couple. On peut trouver quand même un léger 3x2, mon premier essai sur ce couple.

Disclaimer : J'aimerais que les personnages de Gundam Wing soient à moi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire. Bien dommage, d'ailleurs…

**Pas Qu'un Clown**

Ils discutent d'une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque, debout autour de la table, des plans étalés devant eux. Ils n'élèvent pas la voix, malgré certains désaccords. Au pire, ils s'échangent quelques regards assez lourds de sens.

Et moi, en silence, je les observe.

Je les regarde attentivement, tour à tour, et d'une certaine façon, je les envie. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, et même Quatre. Parfois, je me demande ce que je suis, pour eux.

Un ami ?

Un partenaire ?

Un compagnon d'arme ?

Un frère ?

J'aimerais le croire. Mais, dans le fond, qu'est-ce que je suis à leurs yeux ? Dans le fond de leurs regards, moi, je vois la vérité. Et pour chacun d'eux, je peux vous l'énoncer, sans problèmes

Pour Heero, je ne suis qu'une nuisance. Nuisance aux missions, nuisances au calme,…nuisance à son entraînement. Oh, il ne l'avouera jamais, mais le 01 a un peu évolué au contact d'autres êtres humains. Moi surtout, sans fausse modestie.

Mais je suis tout de même une nuisance à ses yeux.

Pour Wufei, je suis un enquiquineur, et encore, je reste poli. Je me moque de lui, cache ses affaires, fait des jeux de mots stupides, lui trouve des surnoms débiles – de son avis, hein, moi, je les trouve sympas – et réagis plus comme un gosse que comme un soldat.

Toujours est-il qu'à ses yeux je reste un grand combattant, et il n'a rien à y redire.

Pour Quatre, je reste une personne très dynamique. Ah, doux et cher Quatre ! Il trouve ma bonne humeur rassurante et salvatrice à l'ambiance de notre groupe.

Mais que dirait-il s'il savait pourquoi je souris comme cela ?

Et enfin, pour finir, du point de vue de Trowa, j'incarne ce qu'il est sur la piste du cirque : un clown.

Mais, je sens aussi son interrogation : quel est vraiment le visage de ce clown ?

Un clown n'est pas toujours joyeux, après tout.

Je le vois qui m'observe, parfois. Intensément, songeusement. Je ne crois pas que je le trompe vraiment avec mon sourire et mes blagues idiotes.

Il m'en a donné une preuve, le jour où il m'a demandé pourquoi je souriais tout le temps.

Il m'a pris de cours, je dois l'avouer. Et pourtant, je lui ai répondu. J'ai répondu comme un idiot.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? »

Il ne m'a plus jamais rien demandé à ce sujet. Mais il a compris que la moitié de mes sourires ne sont pas si sincères qu'ils n'y paraissent.

Qu'ils ne trahissent pas forcément de la joie. Et que le clown n'est peut-être pas celui que l'on croit.

C'est vrai, je souris tout le temps, mais dans le fond, pourquoi ne sourirais-je pas ?

J'ai survécu à la vie dans la rue. J'ai survécu à l'épidémie de L2. J'ai survécu à l'incendie de l'église Maxwell. J'ai survécu à l'entraînement de G, et croyez moi, c'était tout sauf des vacances. J'ai survécu à bien des batailles, et je continue à survivre et me battre.

J'ai le droit de sourire, alors. Non ?

Dans le fond, sourire c'est sourire, peu importe la raison.

Trowa me regarde souvent de biais. Toujours à scruter mon visage. Comme s'il cherchait à trouver une faille. Mais une faille dans quoi ? Je ne porte pas vraiment un masque. Enfin, si, mais pas un masque complet.

Seulement la moitié d'un masque.

Je crois qu'il est le seul qui voit réellement qui je suis.

Le seul qui voit que je ne suis pas qu'un clown. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que je lui souris. Sincèrement. Sans arrières pensées. Et il le sait. Il le sait parce qu'il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et d'acceptation.

Nous n'échangeons pas de mots, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Juste des regards, juste des gestes, juste des sourires. Comme les deux clowns tristes que nous sommes réellement, moi par nature, lui par sa couverture.

Et quand je suis face aux autres…

Je ris, je souris, je parle gaiement mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Derrière chaque sourire, il y a un souvenir amer, un regret soigneusement dissimulé. Derrière chaque parole, il y a un secret jalousement gardé, une tristesse qui ne veut pas s'échappée. Parfois, cela me pèse. Je voudrais tout laisser tomber, ne plus me dissimuler de la source de cette joie. Mais…

Ces sourires et ce ton faussement joyeux font parti de moi.

Peu importe à quel point ils sont faux. Peu importe s'ils sont plus nerveux que sincères. A la fin, cela revient au même.

Mes propres coéquipiers ne le remarque même pas. Moi, je ne voudrais qu'une seule chose :

Qu'ils arrêtent de croire que je ne suis qu'un bouffon. Qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si je n'étais qu'un imbécile, ou un gamin un peu hystérique, en manque d'affection. Parce que ces regards là me font mal. Ils sont la preuve qu'ils n'ont rien compris du tout au vrai Duo Maxwell.

Je sursaute violement.

Trowa vient de poser une main sur mon épaule. Il me regarde bizarrement. Et fait un geste vers mon œil.

Où une larme solitaire roule sans bruit.

Je l'essuie vivement. Et je lui souris. Il me le rend, et m'invite d'un mouvement de tête à me rapprocher du centre des opérations. Les autres ne sont pas surpris par mon silence. Il faut dire aussi que je suis aphone depuis deux jours.

Ca leur ait plus ou moins égal. Enfin, pas à Quatre et Trowa.

Quatre parce que le flot de parole que je sors chaque jour est comme une preuve que je vais bien. Trowa, parce qu'il sait que je ne peux plus tenir ma couverture en place dans le silence, et qu'il sait que je vais craquer si tout continue de cette manière.

Quatre explique l'ensemble de la tactique, mais je vois bien que son attention est ailleurs. Je ne suis pas tranquille, parce qu'ils me regardent tous. Parce que je n'affiche rien de plus qu'un visage impassible.

-Ca ne va pas, Duo ?

Il est tellement innocent quand il me demande ça. Que devrais-je lui répondre ? « _Non, ça ne va pas Quatre, ça ne va pas depuis des années, ça n'a jamais été. Je me sens mal depuis des années. Et si je suis tout sourire en apparence, c'est surtout parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre ? _»

Bizarrement, je crois qu'il n'en serait pas si choqué que ça. Mais même si je pouvais parler, je ne pense pas que je lui dirais.

Et Trowa vient à mon aide.

-Laisse, Quatre. Il doit être énervé parce qu'il ne peut plus ouvrir la bouche, c'est tout.

Ils ont tous l'air d'accepter ça comme une excuse. Heero hausse les épaules, Wufei sourit sarcastiquement, et Quatre a l'air un peu plus léger, comme si on l'avait débarrassé d'un grand poids.

Je regarde Trowa dans les yeux. Et silencieusement, le mot « _Merci_ » se forme sur mes lèvres. Il ne répond rien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse de toute façon. Mais il a d'autres moyens de me prouver son affection.

Il me passe un bras autour des épaules, alors que nous nous penchons en avant sur les cartes pour déterminer le meilleur itinéraire à prendre, sans que les autres y voient quelque chose de suspect. Et j'aime ce geste.

Les autres ne sauront peut-être jamais ce qui se cache vraiment au fond de Duo Maxwell, le pilote 02. Ce n'est pas si grave, du moment qu'une personne le sait et ne me demande pas de changer ou de l'avouer à la face du monde.

Il y a bien plus en moi qu'ils ne pourraient l'imaginer, et même Trowa aurait sans doutes quelques difficultés à le comprendre et l'accepter. Mais il le ferait. Pour moi. Pour m'aider.

Je continuerais à sourire, je continuerais à rire, je continuerais à parler sans réfléchir, mais je garderais pour moi mes secrets. Et peu importe si les gens ne voient pas au travers. Je suis ce que je suis.

Et surtout, je ne suis pas qu'un clown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cette fic a été écrite le jour même, alors que je viens de me remettre de la grippe. Enfin, remise, la fièvre est tombée, mais je tousse toujours autant…_

_Enfin, bon, je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment géniale. Mais comme je suis souvent critique detout ce que j'écris, mon avis personnel ne vaut peut-être pas._

_Pour faire part de tout commentaires, critiques ou félicitations, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._


End file.
